I Want You Back
by DingoAteMySpiderManCrazy
Summary: When Kurt went to Dalton to attend the normal pre-competition psych out, the one person he hadn't seen for 8 months, and didn't expect to see for another 3, was there waiting for him. Rated for language.


**A/N: **_**SO... Hey... Haven't written anything for a while... Sorry I'm not sorry.**_

_**This is not relevant to any of my other crap, sorry for those of you who want that, but I may or may not write anything... Its my GCSE year, and I'm going to be pretty fucking busy... and the fact I have a job and shit...**_

_**Anyways. Here you go. Its Sebastian singing I Want You Back to Kurtie instead of Blainers. WHO WOULD HAVE GUESSED. Also, may be some Blainers bashing, so sorry, irl I do love that adorable little guy. Its quite OOC, because I don't really think that after all the shit Kurt went through he would be all blushing and timid.**_

_**If someones already written this, sorry. My bad. Also, not alot of season 3 has happened in this. **_

_**I DON'T OWN GLEE. If it did it would just be one sex riot after the other.**_

I Want You Back

Kurt walked through the halls of Dalton, the feeling of nostalgia rooted deeply in his gut. He really missed it here. If it wasn't for the price he would definitely still be attending.

The higher education, the beautiful architecture, spending time with the Warblers, and actual Warblers practice; rehearsing, Wes with his gavel (who he had named Maggie), David and Trent and their respective obsessions of Kazoo's and kangaroo courts... and of course all of Nick and Jeff's madness.

He didn't miss his and Blaine's various adventures. Because Blaine had decided it would be a good idea to come to McKinley to be with Kurt. When all they shared was a tenuous friendship at best. Because Blaine wanted them to be dating, and Kurt didn't.

Unrequited feelings tend to ruin friendships, do not let anyone tell you different.

Blaine had decided around Christmas time of Kurt's junior year that they would be great together, and so under the pretence of singing a classic Christmas duet and interrupting the assignment Kurt had due in a week , had tried to lean in and kiss Kurt.

Safe to say he didn't take it too well.

Since then, Blaine had taken to following Kurt around like a bit of a love sick puppy.

Don't get him wrong, Kurt loved Blaine, sort of, but only as a friend.

It was just.. the constant heart eyes pissed him off after a while.

So Kurt had taken to spending less time with Blaine, in hopes that he would get over him and they could go back to gossiping over the latest issue of Vogue, and discussing the pros and cons of DVD versions of Broadway musicals. Kind of like a male Rachel, except... less like a screeching hawk eagle.

Kurt continued to meander the various old corridors of Dalton, alongside Blaine, Rachel, Santana and Artie, where they had been invited to a Warbler performance – read: psych out – by a new Warbler, that Blaine had apparently met and texted with (mostly in hopes of making Kurt jealous, which he knew because he'd overheard Blaine bragging about his 'master plan' with Rachel the other week when he was changing his books between periods), and had also told about the New Direction's plan to sing Michael Jackson at Regionals (like that was a _good_ idea) and now they had to fight for the right to sing Michael. Idiots.

Kurt hadn't met this new Warbler, but apparently he had waltzed in, uprooted the council system and made himself Head Warbler.

Santana also said he looked like a meerkat and had CW hair.

Sounded like an adventurous jackass to Kurt, but like fun.

It'd been a while since he'd had fun.

They approached the choir room door, and the melodious a capella tones of "I Want You Back" could be clearly heard through the open door.

From what Kurt could see of the Warblers, with the new addition their choreography had improved immensely from the doo-opp shuffle step they had done when Blaine was lead singer.

They all carried Artie down the 3 stairs into the room, and moved to stand by some couches.

Kurt saw the new Warbler. And realised why the better choreography looked so familiar.

The new Warbler was Sebastian Smythe.

Kurt's boyfriend since the summer dance camp between freshman and sophomore year.

The same one that had been living in Amsterdam for the last 8 months, with Skype dates and phone sex their only communication.

The one that only Nick, Jeff, Santana, Artie and Brittany knew about.

The one that was in deep shit for not telling Kurt that he was back in Ohio.

Kurt leant back on the couch, raised his right eyebrow and waited.

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSK**

As soon as Sebastian saw Kurt, his whole face lit up in a giveaway smile, light shining in his eyes.

Then he saw his boyfriends raised eyebrow, and knew that after they had had a reunion, he was in trouble.

He'd been back in America for a week, and he hadn't been to see Kurt, or told Kurt of his return.

He did, however have a decent excuse for this.

These reasons being that he was getting himself situated at a new boarding school, lying to his father about being straight (as if), and having a massive freak out about the fact he wanted to be with Kurt for the rest of his existence. And if he'd been face to face (or cock to ass) he would have blurted it all out and freaked Kurt out forever.

Okay, when he looked at it, it was half-assed, at best. But that was what he had, along with two platinum promise/engagement rings in his blazer pocket. Hopefully that would score him points.

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

Kurt continued to watch the admittedly brilliant performance, seeing Sebastian's emotions playing across his face, happinessloveshitI'mintroublepanicworry, before finally settling on hope and love.

All whilst making eye contact with Kurt, singing to and dancing around him, whilst Santana and Artie smirked, and Blaine and Rachel made indignant squawks.

Kurt continued to keep his eyebrow raised, with a smile quirking the corner of his lips.

As the last chorus ended, Kurt marched towards Sebastian, pulling his head down into a harsh, demanding kiss.

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

Blaine had no idea what was going on. The love of his life was making out (passionately if the tongues going into different mouths were anything to go by) with the Warbler he had flirted with to make the aforementioned love of his life jealous.

It was like the Twilight Zone of something.

Santana and Artie smirked knowingly. This was the guy that their best friend had fallen for years ago. Finally he was going to be happier again. And maybe the Hobbit would stop making moon eyes at him.

Rachel was aghast with horror as a fellow Glee member got involved with the competition. It could only mean spy's.

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

Kurt released Sebastian, wiping excess saliva from his own swollen bottom lip, and poking his finger hard into Sebastian's chest.

"When were you going to tell me that you were home? How long have you been back? You better have a fucking magical excuse or you are not getting any for another month!" Kurt declared.

"Ow! Okay, okay!" Sebastian exclaimed, rubbing the point of his chest Kurt had poked, "I do have an explanation, and I've been back for about a week, and I was going to tell you this weekend for um... a party and something I wanted to tell... or ask you, I guess."

Sebastian then pulled out the puppy-eyes and pout. The one that normally helped along Kurt's forgiveness.

Thankfully, 8 months of nothing but Skype sex had a fast forward affect on Kurt's forgiveness.

"Fine, I forgive you, whatever, but what do you need to ask me that you couldn't have done a week ago when you got here and had to wait until this weekend for my birthday?" Kurt asked, puzzled by his boyfriend's peculiar actions.

"Uh," Sebastian coughed, suddenly aware of the audience that was watching with rapt attention and mixed amusement and shock, "not here babe, if you wouldn't mind, I kinda have it planned out..."

"Fine, you're off the hook, for now, but as soon as there aren't thirty people staring at us. Okay?"

"Okay."

They then moved into a comfortable embrace, Sebastian's arms around Kurt's slim waist, and Kurt's under Sebastian's arms with his hands on his shoulders, and head tucked under his chin.

Blaine and Rachel thought this would be an optimum time to step forward with their questions.

"Kurt, who the hell is this guy?"

"Kurt, you are fraternizing with the enemy! Stop this, right now!"

"Is this guy why you don't want to be with me Kurt, I mean, I'm a way better singer than he is, and lets face it, more attractive."

"You are ruining my chances at a Tony here Kurt! As Captain I tell you to stop!"

"Kurt you're still in denial about your feelings for me Kurt, I know you are!"

"How long has this clandestine relationship been going on for?"

Kurt and Sebastian rolled their eyes in sync, before deciding to humour the crazies.

"Blaine, Rachel, this is my boyfriend Sebastian Smythe, we'll have been dating three years this August, and in response to your other statements and questions, I suggest you see a therapist for some counselling for your excessive narcissism ."

"You know babe, when you told me that they were self absorbed, I thought you were exaggerating... Turns out that you were actually being nice about it... I owe you a blow job."

"Santartie, Niff, you guys want a ride to my place? There's enough room in my Navigator and basement for all of you to stay over again."

"Aww hell yes!"

"Shotgun!"

"Only if Nick and Jeff don't dye my hair in my sleep again. That shit did not come out for weeks. I had to wear a baseball hat. Not cool"

" Sorry Artie, we didn't think it was the permanent blue, we thought it was the wash-out pink. Our bad."

"Kurtie-kins, can Jeff and I order pizza for dinner? And can you make that cheesecake trifle thing? Pleeeeeaaaassssseeee?"

"Yes, but if either of you get cheese or strawberries on my rug so help me..."

The six of them left, their fond banter fading as they moved further and further away, leaving 28 amused and bemused Warblers and two flabbergasted and infuriated dwarves in their wake.

**_FIN  
_**_**A/N:**__** Don't really know what happened with this one... Will probably do a follow up within the next few days if I have the time!**_

_**Farewell for now! And sorry for taking so long with the other fics. It's coming, I swear!  
**_

_**xox  
**_


End file.
